Rekindled in the Flames
by TheOracle1
Summary: First Liason Fic
1. Default Chapter

Okay people!!! GH is in the doghouse with me. I really don't like any of the story lines right now except maybe Dillon/Sage/Goregie  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to GH or ABC.  
  
Well there is no time like the present to rekindle something gone but never forgotten.  
  
-PC Hotel-  
  
Jason, Brain, Sonny, and Lorenzo ushered women and children to safety from the raging inferno. Carly and Courtney followed not too far behind them. Jason breathed a sigh of relief knowing his family was safe, but the dull ache in his chest told him different.  
  
Standing in the smog filled doorway of the entrance. Jason looked back at the flames consuming everything it touches. "Jason Come on" Courtney yelled. Jason looked at pleading eyes telling him to get out, but his heart, gut feeling told him to go back. Making his decision Jason took one more glance at his 'wife' before disappearing into the flames. Courtney ran back to the door with Sonny on her heels catching her just before the entrance caved in.  
  
"Jason!" Courtney was struggling against Sonny to let her go. "Courtney, Courtney" Sonny argued trying to get a hold of his sister. "Jason wouldn't have gone back unless he had a good reason." Courtney shook her head "A good reason, a good reason." With all her might, she wished Sonny was right.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Jason didn't know where he was going, but some unknown force was guiding him. Making his was through the dancing flames, he found what the deepest part of his heart was looking for. The woman that haunted him to this very day Elizabeth Webber-Lansing. Her prone body lay scattered under a pile of debris.  
  
Jason battled his way through the intense heat of the flames, moving beams and fallen pieces of what was once the ceiling.  
  
"Elizabeth" he called while checking for a pulse. Quickly finding one, he picked her up with ease, maneuvering his way back from where he came. Upon arriving at the entrance it was blocked by intense flames and continuously falling rubble. Quickly thinking he went looking for a different ways out but every exit he thought of was blocked by fire of rubble he couldn't even move. Not giving up he stumbled upon the kitchen, which seemed to be untouched by the inferno. Seeing an exit, he went to open it. The burning metal met his flesh burning him. He now knew if he opened the door flames would rush at them. While he was thinking of a way to get them out. Elizabeth started to become aware that someone was holding her. The hands were familiar they weren't smooth like Ric's, but rough, yet gentle. She knew who those hands belong to.  
  
Trying to wake up she groaned Jason's name softly trying to escape his hold on her. Shaking the cobwebs out, she remembered she was in a burning building Liz began to panic. "We have to get out of here Jason!"  
  
"I know I'm trying too, Come on."  
  
-Outside-  
  
Sonny and company stood waiting for someone to emerge from the flames even if it wasn't Jason it would give them hope that he was still alive.  
  
Ric walked along side the fire chief explaining that his wife was in there. Before the chief could reply Courtney, touched his arm to get his attention. "Please, can you tell me if Jason Morgan has been found yet?"  
  
The fire fighter looked down at her perspiration and smoke covered his face. "Not yet." He turned and walked away without looking back to her.  
  
Both Ric and Courtney looked back towards the hotel. Elizabeth, please be okay. Ric never felt so helpless. Courtney felt just as helpless. She too was standing outside a burning building waiting helplessly as a person she loved was fighting for their life.  
  
Sonny face grew grim he now knew why Jason went back in Elizabeth. The others missed it when Ric told the chief Elizabeth was in the building. Sonny ran his hands down his face. He watched over the years as Jason and Liz danced around their feelings, but through that, they developed a bond much similar to the one he and Carly share. No matter how many times they slid off track, they'd always find their way back to one another. He knew it was a matter of time, another reason he didn't want Courtney with his best friend. They would end up hurting each other in the end, plus he knew from interacting with Courtney she couldn't handle the lifestyle of a mobster moll (Gangster's girlfriend or wife.). His heart went out to Courtney once she realizes that. His heart even went out to Ric knowing Ric really does love Elizabeth.  
  
-Inside-  
  
Jason tried other ways out, but they were all dead ends. They had been in for over 20 minutes and the thick black smoke was starting to get to them. "Jason?" Jason shook his head as he turned up another dead end. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand taking them back the way they came when the ceiling gave way. "We're trapped." Was all he could say before his knees buckled from under him. "Jason there has to be away out, we just can't give up." she explained too intently.  
  
Hearing the urgency in her voice almost to the point of hysterical, his heart shattered over and over again, but he knew they were stuck, and didn't want to give her false hope of escaping.  
  
"Elizabeth" he began "Were not getting out we're stuck."  
  
"No there has to be something you haven't thought of, something you over looked." Elizabeth ran to other exits looking for other ways. Deep down Elizabeth knew her attempts were futile.  
  
"Elizabeth" he stilled her movements. "If there was a way out I'd use it." Seeing the tears rolled down her smoke-covered face, he couldn't help, but let his fall as well.  
  
"So we're going to sit here and be burned alive?"  
  
"No we're... We're going to suffocate before that happens." Jason didn't want to but dared himself to look at the horror on her face. When Jason turned around he was greeted with a sight that he didn't expect. Elizabeth absently ran her hand down the small bulge on her stomach. Jason pinched the bridge of his nose totally forgetting Elizabeth was pregnant. Knowing that this beautiful life was growing inside her, renewed Jason's will to get them all out of the inferno alive. He just needed to figure out how.  
  
"Come on" taking her hand once again. Jason knew the exist weren't an option, but he needed to put something between them and the flames and still be able to breath.  
  
Taking in his surroundings, he saw an old elevator service shaft. It was an antique with reinforced steel doors. This could work he thought. "Get in." After she was securely in, Jason noticed a fire extinguisher. "Elizabeth Don't move I'll be right back." Liz grabbed his hand "Jason don't leave me here alone."  
  
Her big blue-gray eyes pleaded with his electric blue ones. "I'll be back, no bailing." With a quick nod, she let go. Jason had brought back several fire extinguishers and placed them around the elevator shaft. If he was right, if the flames came toward them the extinguishers would burst under the intense heat and repel the flames back. He put two in the shaft just incase it got too hot.  
  
Closing the shaft that held very little light, Jason pilled his leather jacket off and slid down the wall catching his breath. Turning his attention to Elizabeth, he could tell she was shaken up.  
  
"Don't be afraid to die."  
  
"I'm not, but being burned alive scares me to death." Opening his arms to her Liz slid into his embrace. They say in silence listening to the fire crackle outside. Jason thought his mind would be on the people he loved Sonny, Carly, Courtney, Michael, and Morgan but it wasn't. His mind was on the woman sitting here with him. And without the outside interference it was clear to him, if he was going to die then there was no place he rather be then with a woman who has loved him unconditionally more than any woman in his life and the woman who has hurt him more times then a few. Yet, he loved her. "Too little too late Morgan he thought or was it.  
  
"Elizabeth" he croaked out "Hmm" she answered feeling contently in his arms.  
  
"I know my timing is off and I'm not good with words or how I feel for that matter, but it's better late than never."  
  
Elizabeth heart began to race as she felt that familiar feeling she thought she could bury came crashing back. She craned her face to look up meeting his eyes.  
  
"We need to settle this. This thing between us I keep thinking it'll go away, if we both keep moving, but every time we move we get pulled back together. I tried to replace you in my heart to feel that void you left."  
  
Elizabeth knew what he was getting at she did the same thing with Ric. That's why she kept going back to him. She knew if she were alone that void would consume her. Elizabeth knew how she felt, but couldn't help wonder if Jason was saying this because they were going to die. Elizabeth placed a finger to his lips.  
  
"Jason you're the only person who had no expectations of me. Who never wanted me to play pretend. You're the only person I can be with and just be myself. So, don't pretend with me. If your going to say this, be sure you mean it."  
  
"I don't say things I don't mean."  
  
"You told Courtney that you love her."  
  
"You told Ric the same, the only difference is we never told them we were in love with them."  
  
Come to think of it Elizabeth never told Ric that she was in love, only that she cared for him and she loved him. Jason could tell what she was thinking. Lifting her chin with his finger to face him.  
  
"Elizabeth your it for me, nobody can take your place, we fit together, you are my first, last, and always."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes clouded with unshed tears as he recited those words the day she walked out on them.  
  
"Elizabeth Webber" he said taking her hand slipping off her wedding rings along with his, letting them clatter to the floor. "I...I" he crocked out staring in her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth longed to hear these words Jason was about to say. "Tell me please." she begged with still unshed tears.  
  
"I love you, I'm in love with you" he told her above a whisper.  
  
Finally the tears of joy, excitement, and sadness escaped their confines, and she let out a muffled cry.  
  
Elizabeth reached up to find Jason. She saw his unspoken question in his eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her and was looking for her answer. "I'm in love with you too Jason." Without a second thought he lowered his head to meet her lips fusing them into a simple kiss that turned hotter than the inferno surrounding them.  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
Sonny stood in front of the burnt down PC Hotel. Carly and Courtney had to be sedated they both completely broke down. He would brake down sooner or later, but knew he had to be strong for them. Ric was holding his own, but could tell his brother went to dark places like he did when things like this happened.  
  
Inside a team of K-9 dogs were searching out victims of the fire, when one scruffy looking dog came to the elevator shaft. Detective Andy Capelli and firefighter went to work opening the shaft. Capelli couldn't believe his eyes. He reached down to find a pulse.  
  
"They're alive"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay guys should I continue or hang it up. Please give me feedback 


	2. Battle lines drawn

Rekindled in the Flames: Chapter 2  
  
I really don't like Courtney, but I am trying to reframe from bashing her or Ric.  
  
Sonny still stood outside the hotel, ready to identify Jason's body for the coroner. Ric was waiting to do the same thing for Elizabeth, and now he was the DA he had more than Elizabeth's death to deal with.  
  
"You okay." he asked his younger brother. Ric looked down at Sonny being the taller man, looking with all the defeat in the world in his eyes. "I'm sorry, dumb question." After a moment of silence Ric spoke.  
  
"She was my everything, my lover, my heart, my best friend she was my soul. She showed me my soul, that it was intact. She helped me feel it. Now I've lost her." Sonny could hear the love and heartache in Ric's voice.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Thinking back the night when Lily died in a car bomb meant for him, the day Brenda supposedly died and the night Carly's car went in to a river.  
  
Detective Capelli ran to paramedics, who were tending to Sage's minor wounds, "We got two live ones inside."  
  
Minutes later, medical teams wheeled Elizabeth out on one gurney and Jason on another.  
  
With in seconds Ric was at Elizabeth's side. Tears of joy spilling down his face, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go.  
  
Sonny couldn't believe it "I'll be damned" Jason never ceased to amaze him, but this toped them all. He was alive and managed to keep Elizabeth alive in the process, not that he could ever leave her behind, but this was truly a miracle from the heavens in his book.  
  
Sonny got to his car, calling anyone who would listen with the good news.  
  
-Two days later-  
  
Sonny, Carly, and Courtney sat vital at Jason's bedside and Ric at Elizabeth's waiting for them to wake up. Courtney was more than a little upset that he almost died for his ex-girlfriend. But she understood Jason couldn't leave someone that was once important in his life behind. He was noble that way, and she knew it.  
  
Later that day Jason's heart-monitor skyrocketed. Jason was trying to wake up. Elizabeth, where is Elizabeth? Elizabeth was trapped, he thought. Jason shot straight and started trying to get up. Jason pulled all the nuisance of wires from his body.  
  
"Jason, calm down." Sonny said holding on to Jason.  
  
"Sonny I have to find Elizabeth." Still trying to move Sonny out his way.  
  
"Jason listen." He said trying to calm him down. "Elizabeth is okay, you saved her, she's alive."  
  
"Is the baby okay?" Sonny nodded "They're both fine motioning his head to the side. Jason looked over to the side seeing his Elizabeth sleeping peacefully. The pressure around his heart deflated, seeing that she was safe.  
  
"How long has she been out?"  
  
"She's been in and out, asking about you." He told him. "I'll go get Monica."  
  
"No Sonny stay. I have to tell you something." Jason dreaded this moment. "Something important."  
  
"Okay." Knowing what Jason was going to tell him. He just wondered if Jason had the guts and the gall to tell him.  
  
Jason sat there trying to figure out what to say. What could he say, he was about to tell his best friend, well soon to be ex-best friend he was about to break up with his little sister. But he had to be straight up with Sonny. Maybe he should wait until he and Liz were out of the hospital, just incase Sonny wanted to retaliate against him, at least he would be in a position to protect Elizabeth and their child.  
  
Sonny sat there watching Jason brow furrow together, as he debated with himself. Sonny didn't want to make this easy for Jason since it was his little sister heart he was going to break.  
  
"Sonny I can't--."  
  
He was interrupted when Monica walked in. "You're up. Finally, I was getting worried. I think I should check your vitals."  
  
While Monica checked Jason, Courtney and Carly walked in. "Jason you seem to be doing okay I'll be back later, Oh and Jason," She turned to face him before going out the door. "Just because I said your doing okay doesn't mean you can leave, the hospital." Monica told him.  
  
Once Monica left, Sonny decided he'd have a little fun. "Jason what were you saying? You needed to tell me something?"  
  
"It can wait." Courtney and Carly rushed him literally buried him in kisses and hugs. Truth be told he was glad to see them too, he was just glad to see anything past the fire. "Jason if you scare me like you did with another stunt like that, you want have to worry about enemies."  
  
"With a friend like you Carly, who needs enemies." He retorted. "Since your in the hospital I'm going to pretend I didn't here that, you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't from the muffin over there."  
  
"Carly" Sonny warned. "Well its true, someone is always saving the china doll princess."  
  
They heard a grown from the other side "Why is the vapid blonde in my room can anyone answer that?" She hated waking up to hearing Carly's voice, but she was glad she had even woken up at all.  
  
Carly arched an eyebrow "Well if it little Miss Muffin, back in the land of the living. I was hoping you never woke up."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, well actually I'm not, I love raining on your parade. It makes me feel nostalgic" Mimicking Carly.  
  
Before the angry blonde could reply, Max came through the door with a big brown bag with grease on the outer surface. Max gave a slight nod to Sonny, and shaking Jason's hand.  
  
"I heard you were both up and probably starving so I come bearing contraband." He told them putting the greasy bag on the table. Sonny scrubbed his hands over his face thinking of all that grease and fat. "Oh Liz I didn't forget you." He told her taking an another bag out handing it to her.  
  
"Thank you Max." Liz opened the bag and squealed with delight. "Ribs my favorite." Max went to the door and brought in 36-inch get well card. "This is from all the guys, we all signed it." He told her putting the card on her side of the room. Max turned around only to stare in the face of an angry Mrs. Corinthos.  
  
"You know Max how come I never got a card from you and the guys? And how come I don't get ribs?" she asked poking him in the chest.  
  
"No disrespect was intended Mrs. Corinthos, it was just something the guys just thought of." Even though most of the guys like Elizabeth more than they like the current Mrs. Corinthos he thought. "Next time I'll bring you pizza how's that."  
  
"Deal." Max scurried out before Sonny protested the pizza deal he just made. Jason took a long swig of his beer. "Sonny how long is it going to take to get us out of here?"  
  
Courtney had been quiet for the most part staring at Jason's ring finger where his ring was supposed to be, instead she saw the bright circle with an imprint of a ring. She couldn't help but noticed Liz's was missing too. It could be a coincidence it was hot and their rings could slip off due to humidity. She was bought out of thought with Jason comment of "US".  
  
"Who's us?" Courtney asked.  
  
"Well I pretty sure Elizabeth is anxious to get out of here too, just as much as I am." It wasn't a lie Jason thought there was truth in it, but damn he needed to get this off his chest. "Oh your probably right, I mean she's going to want to start a nursery and get things for the baby, and she and Ric are newlyweds again." Seeing if she got any rise out of Jason but didn't. Jason just nodded.  
  
Carly wasn't as naïve as Courtney she knew the tricks of the trade and knew Jason just as well. She saw the hidden meaning in his words. She couldn't believe it, she got her claws into Jason again. But she'd be damned if she gets back in Jason's good graces again. She'd make sure of it.  
  
Sonny stood back knew what each was thinking. This is going to be messy, and he was caught in the middle. His sister and his strained marriage to his wife on one side and Jason on the other. Where do his loyalties lie? Then there was the Ric factor. Which was the biggest mystery factor of all in this equation.  
  
Just then, Monica came back. All the evidence of outside food had been dealt with. "Jason I need to take you up for a little testing. Jason began to protest, but stopped when Monica gave him a glare that rivaled his own so he quickly complied. "Fine." he said defeated.  
  
Two orderlies rolled Jason out. "We'll be by later," Courtney told him. Sonny ushered Carly and Courtney out. When they got to the elevator Carly made up a lie about going to see Bobbie. Actually, she went to pay Elizabeth a visit to let her know where she stands.  
  
She closed the door and the blinds so she could get Elizabeth alone for a few minutes. She made a few slow strides to Elizabeth's bed. "Once again you have Jason panting after you. You know I don't get it, what is it about you that make men weak in the knees huh? Max, Francis, Marco, Johnny hell all of Sonny's guards." Elizabeth sat up. "Carly."  
  
Carly put her hand over Elizabeth's mouth. "I'm not done, not by a long shot." Taking her hand away, she disconnected the call button. "You will not, hurt Jason like you did before, you see he loves Courtney and they will be together. You may see an opening because they are having problems now, but Courtney is twice the woman you are, and she deserves Jason unlike you."  
  
"Well you got the twice the woman part right, have you seen how huge she is? Carly glared at the younger woman. "What's the matter Carly feeling threatened by me? Liz shook her head. "Of course you are because you feel threatened by any women who can be first in Jason's life, as a matter a fact you feel threatened by any women who is not related to Sonny or Jason. You settled for Courtney, because you knew Sonny wouldn't have any romantic interest in her. You always need Jason to clean up after you. He should be at your beck 24/7, and you wouldn't be able to handle it if he wasn't. See Sonny and Jason are your self-proclaimed territory, and I'm moving in on it. You can believe that."  
  
"If you're going to fight, you come with it little girl. In the end Jason will see you for what you are." With having said that Carly left.  
  
Elizabeth laughed slightly "No, Carly you come with it, I want give up Jason not this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Okay promise Jason will tell Sonny in the next chapter. See how Carly reacts to Jason declaration of love. Please review let me know what you want to see. 


End file.
